Wrapped Up In You
by IrishFrenchy
Summary: This is just a small and mostly Gibbs-centric GAbby fic. If you add in some Garth Brooks and just a tad bit of Tiva, well then you've got yourself a treat. All GAbby and slight a hint of Tiva


Gibbs sat on the stool in his basement listening to his new stereo. He had decided he needed something in his basement other than his boats to help him relax, and well music always had the same affect on him. So, he went out and bought a new Bose stereo and radio, which was on sale.

He smiled as he recognized the song that came on, it was by Garth Brooks. The lyrics to The Change rand through his mind as he remembered the events of a few days ago. For some reason he couldn't keep his mind off Abby today.

_(Flashback)_

_Two Days ago, NCIS Headquarters_

_Gibbs exited the interrogation room swiftly as Tony handcuffed the suspect. Gibbs was disgusted and quite frankly, he was on the brink of tears. He walked briskly down the hallway and behind him he heard, "This isn't over Gibbs…" Then Tony spoke to him, "Yes, actually it is asshole."_

_This case had gotten to Gibbs, particularly because the victims were young children. The murderer killed them in cold blood with various mad methods. He was a sick bastard. _

_Gibbs ran a tired shaky hand over his face and stopped walking. He leaned his back up against the wall and watched as Tony dragged Sam Nowell down the hallway in the opposite direction. _

_He blinked hard and tried to regain his composure. Images of his daughter ran through his mind and he knew that now matter what, this case, took its tole on him. It brought back memories he tried to suppress to stop the pain of merely remembering his loss. _

What if he lost Abby? His Abby... He honestly didn't think he would survive another great loss like that. What if his job was the cause? There was only so much he could to protect her.

_One hand  
Reaches out  
And pulls a lost soul from harm  
While a thousand more go unspoken for  
They say what good have you done  
By saving just this one  
It's like whispering a prayer  
In the fury of a storm_

And I hear them saying you'll never change things  
And no matter what you do it's still the same thing  
But it's not the world that I am changing  
I do this so this world will know  
That it will not change me

This heart  
Still believes  
The love and mercy still exist  
While all the hatred rage and so many say  
That love is all but pointless in madness such as this  
It's like trying to stop a fire  
With the moisture from a kiss

And I hear them saying you'll never change things  
And no matter what you do it's still the same thing  
But it's not the world that I am changing  
I do this so this world will know  
That it will not change me

As long as one heart still holds on  
Then hope is never really gone

I hear them saying you'll never change things  
And no matter what you do it's still the same thing  
But it's not the world that I am changing  
I do this so this world we know  
Never changes me

What I do is so  
This world will know  
That it will not change me _  
_

All he could do is try, try and stop the phsycos out there from killing people. One man cannot make a difference. But, together everyone can. This world he was trying to make a better place was slowly slipping away from him. He had almost lost his grip when Shannon and Kelly died...

In his job he saw good people lose loved ones all the time. Hell, he saw friends lose loved ones. He wasn't alone. But, what if something happened to either him or Abby, as bad of a thought as it was, anything can happen. She would never know how he felt for her.

His feelings for Abby went deeper than fatherly, and they weren't friendly. He cared about her more than a boss should care for a team member, or a friend should care for a friend. He just never acted on his feelings. Mostly, because of the age difference, she diserved someone who was her age, and besides he was miserable bastard anyway. Although, she made him happy. He didn't always show it but whenever he was around her he was warm with happiness. She had this glow to her that always managed to put a smile on his face.

Gibbs ran a tired hand over his face as he turned off his radio. He needed a fresh coffee, so it was time for a Starbucks run.

-0-

_The Next Day, NCIS Headquarters_

Gibbs strode out of Vance's office with a frown on his face. It was too early in the morn for arguments. As he made his way down the carpeted staircase he saw Tony, Ziva and Abby walking into the bullpen.

A small smile reached his lips as he heard Abby laugh. She was her normal bubbly self aparantly.

Once in the bullpen he walked over to his desk and sat back in his chair. "Morning Boss," Tony told him as he took off his jacket and deposited it on the back of his chair.

Abby sat down on the edge of his desk. She was wearing a black tee-shirt and red pants with chains. Her ever present Hot Topic platform shoes made her seem taller. Her hair was back in a ponytail.

He smiled up at her. "Mornin Abs."

Today was Friday so it was bound to be an agonizingly slow day.

Ziva hit Tony's shoulder for something he said, but when he turned away she smiled at him. It was obvious they cared for eachother.

"Any new cases?"

Gibbs was pulled from his thoughts. "No." The way the light hit her hair she looked like a brunnett. He watched her as she got up and said, "Well I gotta go turn on my babies'. See you later guys."

-0-

As he walked off of the elevator Gibbs carried his coffee and a caff-pow for Abby. To his surprise she didn't have music on. He felt a twinge of worry as he couldn't see her anywhere in her lab. He was thinking about telling her how he felt, even though he knew he be able to say it. He would freeze as soon as she gave him her bright smile. He also didn't want to ruin the friendship they already had worked so hard on creating.

He was startled when she left her office. "Oh, hey Gibbs." He handed her the big red and white plastic cup of pure caffeine goodness.

"Thanks." He noticed she was a bit suprised he had come down to her lab. "You bored?" She took a sip of her drink. "Yeah," he told her simply. He lied, he just wanted to with her.

"Oh. Well, that sucks Gibbs, cause I don't have anything for you, and I feel bad." He smiled at her comment. At that moment his cell phone rang.

"Ah hell." He grabbed his phone from his black blazer pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Where?" Abby watched his lips as he spoke. She a little curious at who was calling him.

"Okay... Be right there. " He hung up his phone and dropped it into his pocket.

"We got a case," he told her as he kissed her cheek, lingering over her for longer than he should have. "See you later."

She watched him silently as he walked out, and her hand touched the spot on her cheek where he had just placed his lips.

Once in the elevator Gibbs knew he was safe. If it had taken any longer for the doors to open he would have gone back and kissed Abby, his Abby breathless.

To herself, Abby quietly whispered, "Maybe some day I'll tell him... I love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs." She let out a big breath she'd been holding since he exited her lab swiftly.


End file.
